


A Seadweller's Pearls

by ladysekhmetka



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Xeno, pearls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1902042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladysekhmetka/pseuds/ladysekhmetka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan wants to make a gift for Karkat that's special. Sollux finds out and 'helps' him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Seadweller's Pearls

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to sabaku_no_gaara_ai for being a speedy beta.
> 
> Inspired by Captorchat's discussion and then further discussion by Aewin and tatterdemalionamberite in regard to seadwellers having pearl forming substances in their nooks.

Eridan shifted awkwardly as he double checked the door to his personal quarters, making sure it was locked. The only two trolls that would enter the block without his express invitation were Karkat, who was polite enough to wait usually and Sollux, who was currently on duty and hooked into the ship's helmblock for the next four days, but he didn't want to take any chances with either his matesprit or his kismesis finding out what he was up to.

The door was locked. Eridan moved from the outer block into the inner respite block. He had already pulled down the fold away concupiscent platform from the wall in preparation. He squirmed, his already sensitive nook clenching around the tiny plastic beads he put in three days ago. By now, they would have been coated over and over again by the nacreous secretions a seadweller's nook expressed to deal with sediment and were likely the size of peas by now. He wanted them to be more marble sized and the prettiest of them he was going to put on a chain and give to Karkat; a fairly standard gift from a seadweller matesprit.

He stripped and slid onto the platform, kneeling with his legs spread. His sheath was already feeling full and swollen. Eridan ran his hand over it and bit back a moan as his bulge slid out. He leaned over and gasped as he felt the beads in his nook shift. He reached back and fingered the entrance of his nook, moaning into the soft material. His fins and hips twitched as he felt everything within him shift again. “Ngh, fuck,” he gasped before slowly sliding his fingers in.

His insides felt fever hot, as warm as Karkat, almost as warm as Sollux, and he nearly came from just his fingers, moaning into the platform. Eridan bit his lip and forced himself to calm down. He couldn't come yet; he needed to hold out for as long as he could. He dipped his fingers in deeper, pressing them against his walls, unable to quite reach where the pearling beads were. He shuddered, adjusted so most of his weight was on his shoulders, hands gripping the covering of the platform. It was getting harder to keep from finishing as the days went on, even if he just fingered his nook with his bulge wrapped tight around his wrist.

That itch of something foreign in his nook gave way to 'fuck YES, there's something foreign in my nook' and he keened desperately as his body broke into a sweat even in the coolness of the block. His cries echoed off the walls and he spread his legs as wide as he could, panting in time to the slick wet slide of flesh against flesh. Eridan started to sob as he could feel himself approaching that point of no return quickly.

Suddenly, his hand was wrenched out of his nook and both wrists pinned by dancing motes of red and blue light. “What do we have here?” called out a nasal voice that Eridan absolutely despised.

“Sol?” Eridan panted, surprise on his face, “I thought you were on duty...”

Sollux leaned against the door frame. “I switched with someone.” He openly ogled Eridan's exposed nook and bulge. “Looking kinda desperate there, ED.”

“Fuck you, asshole, how did you get into my block?” Eridan tried very hard to not waggle his hips at the other troll.

“Hacked your lock,” was the only reply and suddenly, long spindly fingers brushed against his swollen folds. Eridan cried out and couldn't stop his body from flexing into that touch, the first inch of Sollux's fingers entering his nook. “Holy shit, you're burning up. Did you catch space mold or something?

Eridan flushed and then moaned as Sollux started to drive his fingers in deep. “No, Sol, please don't.” Sollux laughed and pushed them all the way in and twisted. Eridan shrieked as his nook was spread open and the pearl beads forcefully shifted along his walls. “No no no, I'm going to cum if you keep doing that!”

Sollux slowed the motion and frowned, “What the fuck do you have in here, fishdick? Some kind of weird sex toy?”

His fingers caught one of the pearls and pulled it out with a wet sucking noise. It was violet tinted and glistened with his fluids. Eridan didn't know if he could be more mortified than he was at that very moment. “No, and fuck you, stick that shit back where you found it. It's not done yet!”

“Not done yet?” Sollux echoed, “Holy shit, you kinky fuck, you're making fucking nook pearls on purpose?!”

“It's considered a very romantic gesture among seadwellers, you asshole!” Eridan replied, fighting the psionic hold on his wrists.

“Fuck you, I don't want your stupid bodily secretions.” Sollux snarled.

“Fuck you, I was doing it for Kar! He's my only quadrant who'd appreciate it!”

Sollux's mouth flapped wordlessly before he snarled and shoved the pearl back in roughly. Eridan moaned at the roughness of it, unable to control the following hip wiggle. Sollux pulled his fingers out and Eridan made a low whine in the back of his throat. “Fine, whatever,” Sollux replied sullenly, wiping his fingers on the platform. “I see how it is.”

Eridan glanced back. “Oh my cod, are you jealous?”

“No,” Sollux snapped.

Eridan shifted his hips, causing the pearls to shift as well. “Fuck, forget this,” he growled. “Let me go so I can fucking work on these.”

Sollux glared and then smirked. “Can't do, ED. But I tell you what, since I'm here, I'll help you out.”

“What are you doing?” Eridan demanded.

Sollux undid his pants and exposed his squirming bulges. He got on the platform behind Eridan and let his bulges drag from bulge to ass and back. “I told you, I'm helping you out.”

Eridan whimpered as both of Sollux's bulges worked his nook open even wider, slowly pushing the pearls against the walls of his nook. He heard Sollux curse under his breath and then Eridan's world shattered as those twin bulges flexed in him. Sollux made a strangled noise of pleasure as he set a punishing pace, switching up his motions when Eridan got too close to finishing, keeping him just on this side of coming. Eridan sobbed and snarled in frustration. “Fuck, fuck, fuck” he chanted into the platform, claws digging. “Fuck you, asshole!”

Sollux snickered and asked “Your nook good and irritated there ED? This going help you out with your stupid romantic gesture?”

Eridan made an angry, frustrated sound, clenching down hard on the bulges and pearls within him. Sollux made a soft noise and suddenly came, fluid filling up what little space he had left. Erdian hissed like a serpent as Sollux pulled out, material seeping from his abused nook. Eridan clamped down hard around the pearls again, this time to make sure they wouldn't fall out with the slurry. “I'm going to fuck you so hard when I'm done with this!” Eridan growled.

“Yeah, yeah,” Sollux replied flippantly, rearranging his clothing. “Next time, I'll bring KK with me and we can double team your twisted ass. See you around.”

  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on [tumblr](http://ladysekh.tumblr.com/) or [deviantArt](http://ladysekhmetka.deviantart.com/)


End file.
